truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise
by Brainbean
Summary: i't raining and the team is bored. could a simple game help Archie and Atlanta to confess they love each other?


Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise

An Archie and Atlanta story,

**do i need to go through that whole disclaimer thing? Fine. I don't own class of the titans (unfortunatly)**

**does anyone else remember playing truth, dare, double dare, tourture, kiss or promise as a kid? Well if you don't, i'll explain it in the story... here goes:**

"i'm so bored" Atlanta stared out the window, watching the rain make a river of the street. She turned around and faced her friends. Every board game, cardgame or video game they owned was scattered on the table and they had run out of things to do.

"i have an idea" said Archie, the others looked at him "why don't we play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise?"

blank faces stared back at him.

"play what?" Neil raised an eyebrow expectantly

"you've never heard of Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise?" Archie sighed "ok, i'll explain. You take it it turns to ask someone to choose either Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise. They choose one and you ask them something. for example, if they chose dare, you dare them to do something,

double dare, you both do the same dare,

truth, they have to tell you the true answer to any question you ask them,

tourture, you get to tickle them or make them do something they are terrified of,

kiss, they have to kiss a person or an object and

promise, they have to promise to do something.

You can't choose the same thing twice and the game goes on until everyone has done a Truth, a Dare, a Double Dare, a Tourture, a Kiss and a Promise... easy"

"uh...i think i get it..." Atlanta said "it's like truth or dare but with more catergories, right?"

Archie nodded

"ok, lets play" they formed a circle on the living room floor. "who goes first?"

"Jays the leader, he can ask first" Jay looked taken aback

"ok...uh, Herry, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise?"

the brawn pretended to think "ok," he said "i choose promise"

"promise? ok..." Jay stopped to think "you have to promise to not eat anything else until dinner" he looked satisfied with that and Herry put down the chips he was eating, horrified

"dude" he said "i chose promise, not torture" Jay just shrugged and Herry gave up, defeated

"i promise" he sighed. The others laughed

"Herry's turn now," they chorused

"ok, Neil Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise?"

Neil looked up from his mirror and frowned.

"well," he said after a while "i might as well get it over and done with, torture."

all of a sudden, Herry jumped on his and started to mess up his hair. Neil squealed as five other teenagers jumped on him, laughing and messing up the models appearance.

"ok ok, enough, my turn" the blond finally managed to push the group off him and fix his appearance. "hmm, Odie, Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise?"

finally everyone only had one choice left and questions and answers were passed around until Archie and Atlanta were the only ones left with options.

"Atlanta" Theresa said "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise?"

"well i only have one left but its a tough choice..." the hunter joked "Truth"

"do you like Archie" the question came out of Theresa's mouth so quick, Atlanta hadn't finished 'selecting'. The younger red-head was taken aback

"well of course i like him, he's my best friend" she answered

"you know what i mean" Theresa prompted. The entire group was silent, Archie was completely focussed on her, awaiting her answer. She blushed a deep red and took a long breath.

"Yes." she whispered

"i didn't hear you" Theresa teased

"Yes, i really like Archie" Atlanta said loud enough for everyone to hear. Archie leaned over and kissed her.

"wait" she said breathless, "i never got to ask Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Tourture, Kiss or Promise. What do you have left?"

Archie smiled at her

"kiss" he said

**Ok, ok, i admit it was lame but i think it's cute too! Reviews please, constructive critisism welcome. **


End file.
